Session 4 Exposition
(763) Lian: Anyway you've had about a day to get to see the sights available to people who can't breath water and harass abyssals (766) Kel: Ceylin's gonna try gathering the others when she can. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning, as usual, is already gathered. (766) Ceylin: Except Ceylin, not me. (779) Shadell: Divide any number on fibbonaccis sequence by the previous one. It gets more accurate as you go on. It's known as the golden ratio and has all these neat principles. (767) Sabine: Sabine will be easy to grab hold of, she's mostly been exploring and bugging people with various questions. (779) Niet: Niet's been doing the same mostly. She's also been spending some time drawing up plans for something, not that she's made much of any progress. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((doodles of maids)) (779) Niet: It looks vaguely like a key, so unless they're wind-up maids, then probably not. (766) Ceylin: "Lightning and I!" As usual, she starts loudly proclaiming things without waiting for everybody to give them her attention, since it's hard to ignore her when she's speaking at full volume, "Talked to our Abyssal prisoner. He doesn't seem very happy with his current job... we think that he'd agree to become an akuma if we capture his soul... thing." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning pipes up, sounding bored. "He said another deathlord has it, so Ceylin wants us to rush suicidally into combat." (766) Ceylin: "Seven Melancholy Eyes or something. He's supposed to be a pushover." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "A crossdressing pushover." (767) Sabine: "... Lovely," Sabine mumbles a bit to herself. ((*giggles* Seven Melancholy Eyes?)) (779) Niet: 10d(10).descending.vs(7) => 10d(10).descending.vs(7) (767) Sabine: "Crossdressing?" (779) Niet: 10d10 => 4,3,8,3,1,6,10,10,10,3 = (58) (779) Niet: (int+lore, isn't it impossible to make abyssal akuma?) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "Crossdressing." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Metal gear?!)) (767) Sabine: ((Anything I can roll for any idea on who they're talking about?)) (763) Lian: (there's no evidence to support the situation one way or another, clearly there is a belief that having the Monstrance would let the Yozis do something, that or Ligier was just being an ass but generally that's more stuff that the ED's souls do) (763) Lian: Int+lore (767) Sabine: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (4) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Ligier is always an ass.)) (779) Niet: 10d10.descending.vs(7) => 10d10.descending.vs(7) (779) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,6,5,5,5,2,2,2,1 = (2) (779) Niet: (Same as Sabine.) (763) Lian: (The Eye and Seven Despairs, but you know everyone knows he's dead as his abyssals brag about that shit) (767) Sabine: "Hmmmm, isn't he, you know... Dead? Moreso than normal." (779) Niet: He's dead... deader... more dead? (766) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "If he is, that'd make stealing his stuff easier, wouldn't it? I figure we could pick up some piles of soulsteel there, too." (767) Sabine: "Point taken." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do we even know where he is?" (766) Ceylin: "... but the way he talked, the Eye guy is still alive." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "Maybe the deathlord got killed after he left." (763) Lian: Neither of the people who roled woult hink its particularly recent (767) Sabine: ((Hmmm? Explain?)) (763) Lian: The Eye not being around any more isn't a particulary recent event (763) Lian: Him having an abyssal out thinking he's alive would be about like a trader sailing into Thorns expecting to find the Realm (767) Sabine: ((Ahhh)) (767) Sabine: "How long has your Abyssal been here? The Eye is supposed to have died some time ago," Sabine comments. (766) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "Didn't ask." (767) Sabine: "It may be worth looking into then. If he is dead then the ones who killed him might be willing to let us know how they did it. Which would make our job here easier." (766) Ceylin: "And hell, if we can get his monstrance without killing the Eye, that means we could make him ours without pissing off the Neverborn." (779) Niet: They're far too cute not to notice someone stoll their doll. (779) Niet: stole* (763) Lian: yes clearly if you kill one deathlord the Neverborn will be ok with it but 2 crosses the line! (767) Sabine: ((*snickers!*)) (779) Niet: (Well, if the first one was Eye...) (766) Ceylin: (( More that going 'HEY NEVERBORN LOOK WE'RE TAKING YOUR STUFF' isn't the most tactical idea when you're getting ready to make major moves on a deathlord. )) (779) Niet: (Well, they'll probably notice anyway you do it, it seems a bit hard to pull one over them. Of course, they might not do anything.) (766) Ceylin: (( All that 'the Neverborn miss many things in their eternal restless sleep' thing is a long way of saying 'they notice if the ST wants them to.' )) (763) Lian: Its either really hard o really easy, there is no middle ground (779) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,7,5,2,1 = (5) (763) Lian: Feel free to continue. (779) Niet: (per+aware to hear the OOC chat.) (767) Sabine: ((Niet develops: Schizophrenia!)) (763) Lian: you fail, since Breaching the Fourth wall is a Sidereal martial art that includes beating up other players (766) Ceylin: "Anyway. Sound like a good plan, or what? I figure it'd be a good way to marshal our forces a bit before we go to attack any serious targets." (767) Sabine: Sabine leans back on her heels some as she glances to the others. "So, where is this guys' prison? and must we go in fighting right away?" (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just shrugs. (779) Niet: Niet pauses in thought. "What forces? We don't have any yet." (766) Ceylin: "What else are we gonna do, knock politely on the door and ask if they want to donate a monstrance to charity? And like I said, it'd be a good place to steal some soulsteel. Might get enough to make those collars or some new toys." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "We have four Green Sun Princes. That's plenty of forces for now." (779) Niet: Niet nods. "We already have soulsteel for that, but a deathlord probably has all sorts of cute toys!" (766) Ceylin: "I suppose he'd know where that thing is better than we would..." (767) Sabine: "I suppose so.. When do we leave then?" (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "How about now?" (766) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "I'm all for now. I don't much care for this place." (767) Sabine: "Really? It seems.. pleasant enough, and certainly interesting, "Sabine says with a shrug before she smiles, "now is fine." (763) Lian: so you have no idea where you are going and leaving your prisoner with one of those aline Prerhuman primordial races. (763) Lian: test (763) Lian: Can anyone see this? (767) Sabine: Yeah (766) Ceylin: (( Yes. )) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yup.)) (767) Sabine: ((I was under the assumption that the others knew where we were going. ^^;;; )) (763) Lian: Shadell is having connection problems just seeing if anyone else is effected as there was sudden silence (766) Ceylin: "I'm sure our prisoner can tell us how to get there, or at least to the right areas." (842) Shadell (enter): 22:23 (763) Lian: wb (842) Niet: (Thanks.) (842) Niet: (842) Niet: [10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,7,5,4,4,1 = (6) (842) Niet: (Int+lore, what do I know about Eye and Seven Despair's hidey hole?) (763) Lian: well rumors have it that it was aabout based on your knowledge 1000 or so miles southwest on the far side of thick jungles or the largest shadowlands increation (842) Niet: So, where's the prisoner, did they stick him in some delectable chains? (766) Ceylin: "He's stuck in some sort of crystal. I can take you to him if we need." (842) Niet: Well, lets go then. Even if Eye's dead, he's probably left the cutest traps. (779) Shadell (exit): 22:39 (766) Ceylin: Ceylin leads them to the Abyssal room. (763) Lian: You come in this time there's a bunch of different sized snaketypes there.. in hindsight maybe it wasn't a "dungeon" perse they were keeping him in. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hangs by the door, watching the snake guys. (767) Sabine: Sabine quirks an eyebrow as she looks around the room. (763) Lian: One of the larger one seems to be explaining the ins and outs of Abyssal/human biology... poorly (842) Niet: Niet glances around curiously, looking for whatever crystal thing was mentioned before. (766) Ceylin: (( Zoidberg! )) (763) Lian: yeah basically, zoidberg.. if he had a job at the zoo (763) Lian: roll Int+occult Niet (842) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,5,2,1,1 = (6) (763) Lian: The cell is clarly primarily made of Adamant, the "glass" keeping him in, adamant (842) Niet: Hmm, that's surprising. (857) Shadell (enter): 22:53 (767) Sabine: ((Is this the strong MM Adamant, or the brittle kind? ^_~*)) (763) Lian: well its keeping an abyssal in.. (766) Ceylin: (( It is no match for Ceylin the omni-smasher! )) (767) Sabine: "Sabine tilts her head to the side and glances toward Niet, "care to explain?" (857) Niet: It's made of adamant. (857) Niet: That's very pretty, but rather rare for just a jail cell. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "Maybe it's not just a jail cell." (767) Sabine: Sabine looks at the snake people and, if one of them seems, well, not busy and willing to talk she'll bow her head politely to it and ask, "excuse me, what is this," she motions toward the cell, "normally used for?" (767) Sabine: ((*giggles* Ummmm, axe that, I think.)) (857) Niet: Niet gives Lightning an odd glance. "Obviously, but it's far prettier than either jade or gold. Why would you need a prison this pretty for a deathknight or two. (767) Sabine: "To cater to the public," Sabine says with a slight giggle as she looks at the cell again and then the snakes observing the captive. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shrugs helplessly. "I don't know. They're snake people, maybe it's a religious thing." (766) Ceylin: "... well we're gonna need him out of there sooner or later, and I get the feeling they might not be too happy with the idea." (767) Sabine: "Yeah," Sabine muses as she leans back on her heels and glances around a bit with increasing frequency. At least they all seemed nice before. "At least it'd be worth asking and being polite at first. Perhaps offer to bring him back... Or I could make them something better than an Abyssal." (857) Niet: Niet winces subtly as Ceylin says this out loud in a room filled with snake people. (857) Niet: "Why can't we just leave the doll here for now?" (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can we kill them all?" (767) Sabine: "... No, no we can't." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why?" (857) Niet: Jadeborn artisans. They're far cuter than you are. (857) Niet: Probably, as are the warstriders. (857) Niet: Besides, they're far cuter on our side. (767) Sabine: "If we kill every potential ally then we have no one to fight by our side and thus the job is considerably more difficult." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "How're we going to ally with them?!" (857) Niet: They hate who we hate. (857) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,6,6,6,4,4,3,3,1 = (2) (767) Sabine: "Exactly." (857) Niet: (Int+lore, don't jadeborn have to obey us as well?) (763) Lian: That would be a hard one to test In theory they have to obey exalted, yet in another theory they can't play nice with "Enemies of Creation" (767) Sabine: ((Paradox!)) (766) Ceylin: (( So we give them an order and their heads all explode in a Kirk paradox! )) (763) Lian: Possibly, there has no testing of this setup (763) Lian: Though Really Niet as an Ophidian Deflier is pretty much her job is to do Jerk testing (763) Lian: Oh yeah, the snakes speak Old realm in a Demony accent vs Gody or Rakshay (857) Niet: Lets just get directions now. (857) Niet: I know generally where the pretty doll-house is. (766) Ceylin: "... we may want to at least make sure they aren't going to eat him or something while we're out." (842) Shadell (exit): 23:23 (767) Sabine: Sabine nods her head and looks around to see if there seems to be someone in charge. Preferably not Snakesburg. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Snakenheim!)) (766) Ceylin: (( herpetopolis )) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((no)) (763) Lian: You got the name last game. Agartha, its not too hard with your social skills to get and Audience ith their leader the Raj (767) Sabine: ((I meant Snakesburg as the... Zoidberg Snake. :P I will totally be going for an audience with their leader though!)) (763) Lian: Its not that hard between the 4 of your to social fu your way to an audience iwth a city leader, unless you really want to rp out having to talk your way there Lightning getting bored and murdering people (767) Sabine: I'm good with skipping ahead. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And no one gets suspicious about all the corpses because of everyone else doing social-fu.)) (766) Ceylin: (( Skipping is good. )) (857) Niet: Skip away. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Skip!)) (763) Lian: anyway you come to their sort of temple/palace thing, on each side on the walk up to the throne is 16 pillars each with a tapestry that seems oddly familiar, most of them snake types, but its about when you get to the middle and see a set of glass spheres it becomes really obvious what they are (763) Lian: spheres with fire in them even (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((SWLIHN! :O)) (857) Niet: How pretty. (857) Niet: (Now let's hope the "This is a representation of what we really really don't like. Never invite it for tea if you see it.) (767) Sabine: Sabine clicks her tongue and smiles from ear to ear. She does glance toward Lightning for a few moments and then back to the spheres. (766) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of grunts when she figures out the spheres. (763) Lian: having seen these sorts of things before its not hard to match who to who, you see a shadowy snake person its kind of obvious, one made of sand and so on, though Lightning and Ceylin aren't finding really obviously similar ones (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning chortles through her mask. (763) Lian: Or to put it more simiple none of the ones seem to match up to Adorjan or Malfeas (857) Niet: Niet grins cheerfully. (767) Sabine: Sabine closes her eyes and glances toward Niet next and then the others. "Who should talk first?" (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not me, not Ceylin." (766) Ceylin: Ceylin, of course, isn't going to stand for that. She picks Lightning up by hear head as is her wont. "I think I can handle this." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just hangs there like a doll. "Don't you dare. I'll kill you in your sleep. Make Niet do it." (857) Niet: Niet ignores the dunderly duo and glances at Sabine. "Sabby! Your assets are clearly the best for this situation." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((bahaha)) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((dunderly duo)) (767) Sabine: Sabine tenses when the mention of the freaky child doing it comes up, but for once Niet's comments about her breasts actually makes the woman calm down. "Alright," she says before she steps forward and looks toward the head serpent. She starts with a polite and deep bow and a moment to wait to be addressed - or signs that she should speak first. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning wheels her legs in the air a bit. (763) Lian: above the actual throne is a final tapestry, of one of the snake people with horns like a bull, with a bag of gold on one side (766) Ceylin: Ceylin finally drops Lightning, but not before raising her as high as she can. She doesn't seem too pleased about Sabine taking care of the talking. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning doesn't make a sound as she lands and stays where she is. (767) Sabine: ((Is the head snake sitting in the throne?)) (763) Lian: Yeah (767) Sabine: ((Any signs that Sabine should speak first or remain silent until addressed?)) (763) Lian: The snake moves down from his throne and starts tasting the air around Sabine (763) Lian: He will do the same of anyone else unless you react (767) Sabine: Sabine remains still as she watches the snake, her mental arms resting, but still ready in case of an attack. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stays totally still. (763) Lian: He pauses and seems to look over Lightning and Ceylin the most (763) Lian: "You taste wrong, why?" he says in that harmonious mix of his various heads (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know, maybe your tongue is broken." (857) Niet: Niet quickly interrupts. "May I ask what these wonderful tapestries are for?" (767) Sabine: Sabine tenses a little bit as she looks back. "She tastes wrong because He is different from how your people remember Him." (767) Sabine: ((Wait... (767) Sabine: ((Lightning is Adjoran, yeah? (763) Lian: "We give Honor to all the Makers as Children of Vel" (763) Lian: ((yes) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((gender confusion'd)) (767) Sabine: ((K, was Adjoran female before getting changed?)) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes.)) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((But she was a river.)) (767) Sabine: ((Okii! Then changing it to: "Lightning tastes wrong because She is different from how your people remember Her (with emphasis on She and Her)) (857) Niet: Niet's eyes widen slightly in shock. "Do you serve Vel, or the makers?" (763) Lian: the snake seems confused at both statements, "Vel is a Maker." (857) Niet: And do you serve them? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "...obviously." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't even have eyes and I can see that." (763) Lian: "We are Vel's we honor those like Vel" (857) Niet: Niet glances around, searching for any in attendence not of the nagoutl or whatever they are. (767) Sabine: Sabine blinks and turns back to the tapestries. "Malfeas, Adjoran and a third," she muses before smiling and taking note of the imagery of each one before turning back and forcing a blush, "I would greatly enjoy hearing of Vel sometime," she pipes in before shaking her head some and explaining with a motion toward Lightning, "Lightning is chosen by one of the Makers, but the Maker... Is different, changed from what she was long ago." (763) Lian: Nope (763) Lian: That is to say there's no one else there with them (857) Niet: Niet grins quietly and allows her cast mark to flare into existence, a clear symbol of She Who Lives in Her Name. (767) Sabine: ((and then they kill us for being corrupt!)) (857) Niet: (Niet asked, using the present tense.) (763) Lian: (just Lightning and ceylin for not retroactively stoping Fetich death) (763) Lian: As best one can tell from snake body language they don't seem to be particularly surprised (767) Sabine: Sabine shrugs her shoulders a bit and follows Niet's gesture by letting her own mark shine. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning does, too. ...after taking off her mask. (766) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs and follows suit, still grumbling about not being the one doing the talking. (763) Lian: The snakes circle around Ceylin and Lightning seeming to be much more interested in the alien essence of the two. Lightning getting abit more interesting her Alien face (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's hands move slowly towards her katars. Just in case. (763) Lian: The king moves back to his throne, "What does the Pyre that clense thought desire?" (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what." (857) Niet: The deathknight that was captured. What shall be done with him? (763) Lian: "Its a zoo exhibt"' (857) Niet: I see. How long shall it be left that way? (763) Lian: "Why would it change? We built it for that" (766) Ceylin: "Well, our masters might have use for the knight soon." (763) Lian: "They Pyre is an honorable creature, we acknowledge such a trade would be fair" (763) Lian: ((THE THE THE THE MOTHER FUCKING THE) (766) Ceylin: "... if it would be acceptable, I'm sure we could provide other humans for the spot. Unless it needs to be a deathknight." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "We could get those, too." (766) Ceylin: "It'd take a bit longer, but sure." (763) Lian: "We would accept a breeding Pair of Raksha for it" (767) Sabine: ((That would be fun to see!)) (766) Ceylin: "Eh." Ceylin looks to the brainier types. "How hard is it to grab one of them?" (766) Ceylin: "... or two, I guess." (857) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,5,4,4,3,2,1 = (4) (857) Niet: (int+lore, they don't grow around here, do they?) (857) Niet: (And don't Raksha reproduce asexually?) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((how does i mate raksha)) (763) Lian: Raksha live in the WYld, you are not all that near to the wyld, they are probably talking about Noble Raksha who can reproduce with eachother they can also spawn stuff on theirown (763) Lian: Its within your capabilities to do completely though presuming you don't run into someone like the Thief of Words (857) Niet: Cute creatures, but it would take a bit of time to set a trap. (857) Niet: (Hmm... Quoting Elmur Fudd would actually help catch them, wouldn't it.) (763) Lian: You clearly have time unless you want to take him with you, you still have to get to Cold House and get out (766) Ceylin: "I'm sure we can arrange somethin'. Our patrons'd just appreciate it if you keep him in good shape." (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "I could stay to... watch them, and make sure they don't do anything." (763) Lian: "IS there anything else the Pyres need?" (763) Lian: we need someone to scout out out the Deathlord's lair..lets leave behind the stealthy person (767) Sabine: "No, we'll need you, Lightning," Sabine says before she turns to the serpant and smiles broadly, "nothing now unless my companions have any needs, but I would greatly enjoy learning of Vel if you would grant me the honour after we return?" (769) Lightning Without Thunder: "...blah blah blah." (767) Sabine: ((Note to self: Make Lightning a pack mule.)) (767) Sabine: ((and/or nail her feet to the ground)) (763) Lian: "Very well" (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She'd run away before you could get the hammer.)) (763) Lian: (then steal the nails, then hammer sabien to the ceiling, then be in Nexus getting drunk) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Pretty much.)) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hammering would probably make too much noise, though. She might just stick the nails in Sabine's eyes.)) (763) Lian: (you have the power to make things silent) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...oh yeeeeah)) (857) Niet: (How do you steal a telekinetic hammer?) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((very carefully)) (857) Niet: (Or run away before she grabs something she always has?) (763) Lian: (Adorjan can steal stuff that doesn't even exist!) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That's Adorjan for you.)) (857) Niet: Niet bows politely and makes her exit, assuming everyone else is done. (763) Lian: So how do you want to get to Cold house? (767) Sabine: Flying carpet! (769) Lightning Without Thunder: On foot! (857) Niet: On Ceylin! (857) Niet: And I'd assume we'd hit up the abyssal for any info we could on traps and such. (763) Lian: why would you use Ceylin as a mode of transporation? she's the slowest one of you (857) Niet: Niet has low stamina. (857) Niet: And those of us without running to forever use that to calculate distance travel. (857) Niet: Don't we? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning rides on Ceylin's shoulders.)) (857) Niet: (Not if Niet gets there first.) (763) Lian: I am probably going to stop after you guys have a planned route so we can get abit closer ot action next time (767) Sabine: ((I have no idea how to get there)) (857) Niet: Niet should know where it is, right? (763) Lian: yeah (763) Lian: anyone not have a map? (857) Niet: I don't imagine the underground civilization would be willing to lend us any airships? (763) Lian: they don't get much use being an underground civilization (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Secret tunnels!)) (857) Niet: Any jadeborn cities nearer to coldhouse? (763) Lian: does anyone not have a copy of the map and needs it since the page is down (767) Sabine: ((I do, it didn't send on AIM)) (857) Niet: Can't seem to find it. (763) Lian: http:/ /home.graffiti.net/shotrey:graffiti.net/GKCreation.jpg or i can do this (763) Lian: You are at Agartha, the green dot on the map (763) Lian: Dijak is the nearest Jadeborn city (857) Niet: K, that won't work. (857) Niet: Any transportation available in Agharta? (857) Niet: How long would it take many jadeborn working together to make an airship? (763) Lian: they have a few beasts but nothing quite built for open terain (857) Niet: Well, would an airship be feasible? (763) Lian: In what way? (857) Niet: Requisition one from Jadeborn. (763) Lian: command them by the Geas to build one? (857) Niet: Yeah. (857) Niet: Low quality ones can be artifact 3ish can't they? (857) Niet: High essence solars could pull that off in a few days. How fast do we think the jadeborn here could manage? (857) Niet: And, just have lighting imitate a solar. (766) Ceylin: Best way to get an airship. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can you imitate someone who's dead?)) (763) Lian: No, but you can fake being a solar with what you have ** (857) Niet found the F12 macro key ** (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, I was just wondering if I could avoid actually... thinking about who Lightning will be.)) (766) Ceylin: (( DESUS. )) (763) Lian: something as simple as "dawn caste number 3" would work (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That would be awesome. HELLO I AM DESUS)) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WHY ARE YOU SUSPICIOUS)) (763) Lian: Ebon mirror shintai on Desus "I respect my wife and help people other than me!" (767) Sabine: ((*smirks* Just break their legs, that'll prove it!)) (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahahaha.)) (857) Niet: Wait, can anyone actually pilot an airship? (857) Niet: Hmm, Niet does have sail favored, though it would cut into my list to raise it a few dots. (763) Lian: its sail (763) Lian: you could let yourself be possessed (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ((THE LIST)) (857) Niet: True. (857) Niet: Though... (857) Niet: We might not end up in the right place, if our navigator is possessed by a first age solar working toward something else. (763) Lian: Tell him you are going to Kingherst all the Water aspects there dress sluttily (763) Lian: anyway they can reasonably get it done in under a week (857) Niet: Yeah, and that cuts down on all future travel time immensely. (857) Niet: Everyone good with that? (767) Sabine: Yep (767) Sabine: In the meantime then Sabine will try and do the talk with the snake guy about Vel during downtime? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Good with me. (857) Niet: Hmm. (857) Niet: Actually, how much longer would it take to get a battle carrier. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha. (857) Niet: We aren't paying for it, so we might as well milk them for the best we can. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: How much longer would it take to get a FIVE-METAL SHRIKE? (763) Lian: I am rereading the Jadeborn charms since my intial reading can't be right (767) Sabine: Fuck the Shrike, I want a Lexx! (857) Niet: Six metal shrike! (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Ten-metal Shrike! (857) Niet: Godspear Juggernaught. (766) Ceylin: Heart of Autochthon! (769) Lightning Without Thunder: FIVE MORE METALS THAN THERE EVEN ARE. (857) Niet: There are only six metals that I can think of. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: or four. (766) Ceylin: Noobs don't know about my Adamant. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Would it count if they were tainted? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: SO you could have a 12-metal Shrike? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: because that would be kickass (857) Niet: Don't think so. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Aww. (763) Lian: a week for something reasonable, if you want them to build you yourown flioating platform to rival Lookshy that's going to take some months (857) Niet: Battle carriers are really common in Lookshy, I wouldn't say they rival it... (857) Niet: Hmm, Excellent Airboat sound good? (857) Niet: Or similar? (763) Lian: 4 days for a level 2, 6 days for a level 3, season for a 4, half year for a 5 (767) Sabine: ((Four copies of Wings of the Raptor!)) (767) Sabine: ((Wait... How soon until my wings are done?)) (763) Lian: 29 days (763) Lian: Unless you repurchase then you know its done (767) Sabine: Repurchase? The Charm? (763) Lian: yes (767) Sabine: Hmmmm! I don't have the XP for it yet, alas. But sooooon! (857) Niet: Hmm, something close to a fast courier excellent air boat would be good. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Can we call it the Flying Dutchman? (857) Niet: Oh, give us a manta! (857) Niet: A half year is almost worth it. (857) Niet: How long for a directional titan? (763) Lian: However long it takes for you to get the one already in play (763) Lian: some of the fours might be reasonable done as 3s sans weapons (857) Niet: Upgradable later? (763) Lian: You could add weapons as separate artifacts (857) Niet: Hmm, anyone else have a preference? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Not I, said the pig. (767) Sabine: Nope (857) Niet: Fast courier is the quickest I can see that looks reasonable. (857) Niet: But it's a lot weaker than whatever else we could grab. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Do we really need guns on it? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: For now, at least. (763) Lian: Valt, you're the one telling them what to do (763) Lian: what would Lightning say? (857) Niet: Well, also carrying capacity is limited to eight including the pilot. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: OH GOD DON'T PUT ME ON THE SPOT (769) Lightning Without Thunder: But we only have five people. (857) Niet: It's really a question of 30mph with good upgradable capacity. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Six if we need to carry the abyssal somewhere. (857) Niet: Err, 20mph. (857) Niet: Vs. 30mph can fly and that's about it. (763) Lian: the small one can carry up to 20 people or 3 tons of cargo (857) Niet: Ah, yeah. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning knows zero about ships, so she'll just relay whatever someone smart tells her. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: at least that's what i'm telling everyone (763) Lian: well really there's either "build me one of those" or "I want to something that will get me here fast" (857) Niet: I guess, we want speed for now. (857) Niet: We do have two crafters in the party. (857) Niet: The fast one it is unless anyone has a different preference. (763) Lian: counting building time that should give you about 9 days (857) Niet: We can train before spending exp, right? (763) Lian: yes (857) Niet: Hmm, I need sail two to drive it. (857) Niet: That's one exp. (763) Lian: That's presuming Neit only flies 8 hours a day (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Spend it! (857) Niet: Really? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: ...it's one xp. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: You can get one xp by farting on a mortal (857) Niet: Was speaking of Lian's comment. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Bah. (857) Niet: I guess Niet will get Lightning to ask for the rest of the metal for the key Niet's making and the collar. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Not thae boat? (857) Niet: Both. (763) Lian: There's more than one person who can be yelled at to do stuff (857) Niet: Yeah. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Aha. (763) Lian: anyway I hope it wasn't too slow tonight (857) Niet: Twas fun. (857) Niet: Exp? (767) Sabine: I enjoyed. :) (763) Lian: I hope it wasn't too expositiony for my twin killing machines... (763) Lian: 6xp (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Hey, I like exposition. (763) Lian: there's one thing I haven't used in a game in a while somethign I always found fun, What did you learn tonight? (769) Lightning Without Thunder: That snake guys need to watch the news more often! (767) Sabine: Seriously! (857) Niet: Everyone loves Yozis?\ (857) Niet: Jadeborn rock. (763) Lian: Any spends? (767) Sabine: Not sure how much XP I have at the moment. (857) Niet: Sail to two. (857) Niet: And Niet is training for either Principle Invoking Onslaught or Tool Transcending Constructs. (769) Lightning Without Thunder: Maybe tomorrow, I'll probably get some more Mantis moves. (763) Lian: niet, Sabine you can eitehr continue to pay off your debt and have 6 xp to spend, of pay it all off and have 3 (857) Niet: Hmm, I'd drop down to 2 so if next session was 5, no new charm, vs. 5, with next session giving 5 exp would be 3 for exp so I'd have a charm. (857) Niet: I'll keep making the mininmum payments. (767) Sabine: I'll pay off my debt (769) Lightning Without Thunder: That's how you get your house foreclosed on, y'know. (857) Niet: Nope, not if its a debt with no interest. (763) Lian: It has interest that's what Sidereals really do, they are Xp Loansharks ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights